


The New Authority

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Spanking, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope has to show Damara who is really in charge around here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Authority

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from the [Kinkstuck random prompt generator](http://kinkstuck.web.fc2.com/). Prompt: Calliope / Damara - Spanking

"What did you call me?" Calliope asked. 

"You heard," Damara answered. "You are a dumb slut usurper who does no deserve to wear that body."

"That's just nonsense!"

"No, you are nonsense. I've seen you make eyes at the humans. You are dirtying the body that belongs to the Lord English. He is meant to help me bring about the end times."

"Why in the world would you want that?"

"Because they deserve it," Damara growled. She was dwarfed by Calliope but it didn't stop her from stalking up and glaring. "These people are idiots, they're all idiots. They deserve to be ripped down into darkness forever."

"You're awfully- awful," Calliope said. Damara let out a bark of laughter.

"You're stupid," Damara said. 

"Stop saying that!"

"Stupid! Stupid stupid dumb slut-" 

She was interrupted by a slap from Calliope that sent her reeling backwards.

"Oh dear!" Calliope said, staring at her massive hand. "I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this body!"

"That is disappointing," Damara said as she climbed to her feet, wiping rust blood from her split lip. "I thought you were finally getting interesting. So you do not want to hit me? You don't want to teach me a lessons? Show me I can't call you such names?"

"Well-"

"You do, don't you? You want to so badly. You want to lay me over your lap and make my ass red with your big hand."

"I-"

"Do it, green girl. Make me your bitch."

"This has gotten rather queer."

Damara laughed again, took a pause to spit out blood, and then continued to laugh. Calliope seethed.

"You are horrible," Calliope said. "Almost as horrible as him."

"Thank you." 

Calliope felt strange. She burned through with the most unusual kind of anger. Typically when she was angry she just wanted to walk away from the source of the anger and be alone for awhile until she cooled down. But she didn't want to walk away from Damara. She wanted to reach out and- 

Oh.

Oh dear.

"Yes," Damara said, leaning in and raking her sharp nails down Calliope's chest. 

"Don't touch me," Calliope growled, grabbing Damara's offending wrist.

"You can touch me I can't touch you?" Damara asked. "I could be okay with that. If you were good enough at touching."

"You're disgusting," Calliope said. Her insides were churning and bubbling. 

"Then come get dirty with me." 

Calliope couldn't stand it anymore, she grabbed Damara and easily threw her against the nearby table. Damara made no move to resist, instead bending over it and wriggling her ass at Calliope. Calliope saw red as she took the bait. 

"Ah!" Damara screamed as Calliope's hand came down to spank her. 

"Too hard?" Calliope asked. "Too bad. I'm not going to go nicely. I'm not going to let you like it." 

Damara struggled but Calliope caught her easily, holding her chest down to the table with one hand and shoving Damara's skirt up with the other.

"You're not even wearing anything under this?" Calliope asked. "Why am I not surprised by that?"

"You're a monster!" Damara said, earning her a harsh swat. 

"And you're a bully," Calliope said. "Nothing but a nasty little bully. I've seen you push people around for him. I'm not going to let that happen anymore."

"Please," Damara said. "My Lord Cali-"

"Don't say his name!" Calliope said. "You don't answer to him anymore! You answer to me!" 

"Yes!" Damara agreed. "I answer to Lady English!" 

Calliope laughed, continuing her strikes on Damara's bare flesh as Damara squirmed and cried. The burning was nearly all consuming. Calliope felt her control slipping away. She could do anything to Damara. No one was strong enough to stop her. 

It was an exhilarating thought. 

Damara was squirming and fighting but she was also _moaning_ , which shocked Calliope as well as made the fierce burning inside her intensify. It clawed at her, demanding terrible things. 

Damara was already dead. No one would care if Calliope gave her back a bit roughed up. No one liked her anyway. 

Calliope knew that she really was a monster. 

It was getting harder and harder to care. 

Calliope shoved Damara further up the table. She was magnanimous enough to allow the troll to get her knees up under her before shoving Damara forward, slamming her face into the table. Damara cried out, her face coming away bloody as she fought.

"Yes!" Damara screamed. "Yes, you monster."

"Shut up," Calliope said. "Or I'll cut out your tongue."

"But my tongue is useful for so many things other than talking," Damara said. 

Calliope couldn't resist the bait, shoving Damara over onto her back and nearly attacking her with a kiss. Damara clung to Calliope's shoulders, opening her mouth wide to allow Calliope's massive tongue inside. Damara bit and sucked on it, moaning in pleasure when Calliope used the forks of it to pinch Damara's smaller tongue. When Calliope pulled away a thick string of rust colored spit was dripping down her chin.

"Ah, my Lady English," Damara cried as Calliope pushed up her skirt once again. Damara planted her feet on the table, arching her hips up into Calliope's touch. "Please!" 

Damara's bulge was slick and squirming between Calliope's fingers. Calliope squeezed lightly, which in her hands was more than enough to make Damara scream. Calliope felt the urge to go even harder, but she fought it down. Not yet, she couldn't break her toys yet. 

She tried to ignore the thought that "toys" made her sound quite like her brother.

She released Damara's bulge, fingers slipping lower and teasing Damara's entrance. Damara's hips came off the table once again, attempting to get Calliope to push inside. 

"Lady," Damara panted. "Oh my Lady, do this one thing and I'll serve you forever."

Calliope laughed.

"I'm not dumb enough to actually believe that," she said, but pushed two thick fingers inside anyway. Them alone were almost half again bigger than Damara's whole bulge and Damara struggled to spread and take them, head thrashing back and forth, hair falling out of its bun and clinging to her sweaty face. Calliope wondered what would happen if she forced in a third. Though even that wouldn't be big enough to make her ready to- 

No, Calliope wasn't going to think of that. 

Instead she just watched as her two fingers slid in and out of Damara, getting coated with more and more slimy red fluid every time. In all her imaginings she had never counted on trolls being so messy. Damara begged and shouted the whole time, making promises of eternal servitude, how they would rip the stars apart together. Right then Calliope didn't want to rip anything apart but Damara. 

It took the third finger pushing in to send Damara over the edge, her neck tense as she screamed in pleasure and pain. Calliope pulled away, mildly disgusted by the sheer amount of the sticky red stuff all over her. It wasn't quite the right color to be Caliborn's blood. She didn't know why she kept thinking that. 

"Clean my hand," Calliope ordered. Damara scrambled to obey, licking up her own fluid from Calliope's palm, sucking Calliope's fingers, chasing trails of it down Calliope's wrist, all while doing the most ridiculously faked moan imaginable. Calliope yanked her hand away.

"Did I please you, Lady English?" Damara asked.

"You did fine," Calliope said coldly.

Damara slid to her knees. Her skirt was in a disarray, clinging to her sticky thighs as streams of fluid continued to drip down to her knees and onto the rug. Damara didn't even try to stop it by squeezing her thighs together, instead seeming to relish the evidence of her depravity. 

"Please," Damara said, hands pawing their way up Calliope's trousers. "Please let me serve you."

Calliope caught Damara's hands. 

"No, you don't deserve to touch me," she said. Damara whimpered as Calliope dragged her to the door, throwing her unceremoniously into the hallway.

"Please!" Damara begged.

Calliope slammed the door in her face and then fell against it. Her body was shaking and burning. The room smelled. It would tell anyone what had happened, as if the wet spot on the carpet didn't shout it out. When she banged her fist against the door the whole wall shook with the force of it. 

"Lady English!" Damara cried from the other side. 

"That's not my name!" Calliope growled in response. She couldn't stay there.

Pulling space around her was frightening, she could feel the power in her body ripping reality and rearranging it to do her bidding. In the darkness of the void she could finally allow herself to let loose her anger and passion, burning bright and deadly in a terrible instant before silence. 

When she returned Damara was gone, no doubt slinking around and making whispering promises to someone else. Calliope was too tired to go and find her. Later, later she would make Damara learn. It might take many lessons but they had eternity to work on it.


End file.
